Underneath The Flames Chapter 2
by MaddieGeorgia
Summary: Down in the Meadow, Under the Willow, Katniss and Peeta never Entered the Games.


**Summary;**

Down in the Meadow,

Under the Willow,

Katniss and Peeta were never entered in the games.

Set after the burnt bread.

Rated M for distant future Lemons!

**Chapter 1 ~ A New Beginning**

My feet were running as fast as they could to get home, to eat the hot bread that was scorching my chest. It felt like a million miles away, even at a running pace my feet were going slower than an old miner. Just you wait, I kept thinking to myself, Just you wait Prim, we won't be hungry anymore! After what seemed like hours, I reached the door to my old house in the seam. Nearly falling down from lack of energy, I managed to not faint, or die, if it was that easy. "Prim!" my shout was barely audible. "Prim!" I said again, looking towards my mother's bedroom where she would most likely be. Crawled up in a ball, huddled next to the bed was my sister. Lack of food had damaged her the most. My sister was not used to this, not as much as me, anyway. White, pale feet came stumbling towards Prim as my mother helped her up and walked her to the table. Probably the biggest help she's done all week.

It only took 3 minutes for the first loaf to disappear, probably because I ate half of it. As for the other loaf, well it didn't take long for the second to disappear, a few days at the most. I forced myself to go to school and say thank you to that boy. If only I knew his name.

Prim and I walked into the small yard, looking around to get our bearings. It had been a while since either of us had come to school; the teachers didn't seem to mind though, Probably one less child off their hands. Everyone seems to be watching me as I make my way through the small corridor, looking for my first class. That's when I catch sight of him, The boy with the bread. As soon as my eyes caught sight of his face, he was suddenly very interested in the floor. I wanted to walk over and thank him for saving my life, or at least nod in gratification, but my feet stayed planted on the ground. That's when I caught sight of it. Just visible, a few metres away outside of the corridor, was a dandelion bush. My head was whizzing away, taking time to register the dandelions as food. I wanted to cry with joy I was so happy. And then run up and hug the boy. The boy with the bread.

**Present Time; 16 years old.**

I wake up to a sweet smell, coming from the tiny little stove in the area we believe to be a kitchen. It looks more like a very small, dirty bathroom.

Fresh strawberries lay on a small piece of freshly baked bread, covered in thickened goats cream. It's Thursday, only two more days 'til I can go hunting with Gale and stock up our pantry. A small knock on our almost broken door leaves me startled. Who could that be at five o'clock? I stride over to the door, still in my slightly torn pyjamas, I open it. I try not to fall over as I look into the bright blue eyes of Peeta, the boy with the bread. I had finally learnt his name after four years, taking it upon myself to ask Gale.

"Your mother left this at the bakery. I thought it might've been yours." He showed me a small, silver coin that was covered in dirt. I had found it on one of my hunting trips with Gale. "You're right" I said as I took it from his hand, slightly brushing against his skin as I did so. I looked up at his face once more, which had now changed. It was as red as a turnip. His eyes flicked down onto the ground. "Thankyou" I said, "So much". We both knew that my thanks were for much more than a silly coin. He didn't reply, but just smiled politely at the ground. I walked to school with him, but didn't say anything. Nor did Peeta. nothing needed to be said. We exchanged goodbyes when we were in the school yard.

Maybe Peeta was more than 'the boy with the bread'

Maybe 'the friend with the bread'.

**I don't own anything... yadayadayada.**

**Thanks for reading, review if you liked! Favourite if you loved?**

**Next chapter should be up very soon if I get good replies. **


End file.
